


The Deep End

by MsTrick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Falling In Love, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: Demonic thralls were like riptides: fighting them just wore you out and heightened your risk of drowning. You had a far better chance of escaping if you swam along with the current and saved your energy until you found an opening.Gabriel had to admit that was easier said than done.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the [Flesh & Bone](https://twitter.com/r76fleshandbone) R76 zine!!! My first zine ever :D Go check out the rest of the participants' work!

###

Demonic thralls were like riptides: fighting them just wore you out and heightened your risk of drowning. You had a far better chance of escaping if you swam along with the current and saved your energy until you found an opening.

Gabriel had to admit that was easier said than done.

“You’re accused—” Two of his fingers were sucked past soft lips into the heat of the incubus’s mouth. “—accused of seducing several prominent politicians’ wives…”

Large hands skimmed over his pecs and Gabriel arched into the touch, wondering when his shirt had been unbuttoned. “Korpal, Sainclair and…” Thumbs grazed over his hardened nipples. “ _Ah_ …reported…”

The incubus (Jack Morrison, whose official age was 227 but who appeared 30-ish) fluttered his eyelashes and gave a hard suck to Gabriel’s fingers, sending a bolt of electricity straight to his cock.

“Fu— Reported their wives will no longer have sex with them following a strange disturbance in the night.”

Bioluminescent coronae emerged around Jack’s already impossibly blue irises, the same rich shade as his devilish tail and short horns. His sun-kissed skin was radiant from soaking in the lust Gabriel was struggling to staunch.

Gabriel had been caught embarrassingly off-guard. Despite trawling through Jack’s social media, he hadn’t been prepared for how stunning the blond looked in person, opening his front door with a slow smile. Gabriel had barely finished thinking what a shame it was that incubi never went after male humans when a sunny fog squeezed his senses. He’d surfaced to find himself seated on the plush couch with a very naked Jack in his lap, muscular thighs bracketing his own.

A tongue longer than a human’s rippled against the pads of his fingers as Jack slowly drew back with a rumbling laugh.

“Wasn’t me,” he purred, deep voice trailing embers down Gabriel’s spine.

“The women tested positive for demonic influence.”

“Did they?”

Jack writhed, the bulge in Gabriel’s trousers snug behind his balls. Gabriel bit back a moan and compulsively clutched at Jack’s hips. He wanted one of those dusky pink nipples in his mouth.

“You’re the – _ah_ – only incubus for ninety miles. You’re not registered with the Guild of Incubi and Succubae. And you appear well fed.”

“Yep,” Jack confirmed, hips rocking. “Still wasn’t me though.”

“You need to provide proof, alibis…”

Jack’s dexterous tail wrapped around Gabriel’s wrist and tugged. Gabriel’s grip skidded over the sweat-slicked skin until he was cupping an ass cheek, fingertips grazing the sensitive hole. Jack panted, grinning, his dick thickening and kissing a line of pre-cum across Gabriel’s bared stomach.

Gabriel’s cock throbbed, aching to bury itself in that dense heat. Those glowing blue eyes closed in bliss as Jack ground down, knees falling wider on either side of Gabriel’s lap.

Gabriel let out a huff of comprehension. “You aren’t interested in women at all, are you?”

“Gold star, officer.”

“That’s why you’re not in the Guild.”

“Mm, they’re a bit binary about things.” Jack looked at him in interest. “You sound awfully coherent.”

“I wouldn’t be much of an Arcane Investigator if I couldn’t think through a thrall.”

“Men aren’t usually prepared to deal with mine.” Jack pouted and brought his face closer to Gabriel’s. “You find me that repulsive?”

As though he couldn’t sense exactly how violent Gabriel’s desire for him was. As if he wasn’t getting high off it. As if he wasn’t sitting on Gabriel’s erection.

Gabriel smirked and gripped Jack’s chin to keep their lips from meeting. He wasn’t ready to drown just yet.

“Help me find who did seduce the women. Clear your name.”

“Uh.” Jack blinked, coy demeanor slipping. “Why?”

“The politicians want blood. If we don’t find the real culprit, they’ll come after you with their usual narrowminded righteous bullshit. And I don’t like misdirected mob justice.”

“Okay.” Jack licked a slow stripe over Gabriel’s bottom lip. “Fuck me first.”

The demand lit a sharp blaze beneath Gabriel’s navel. He wanted that long tongue tangling with his. He wanted Jack’s body tight and hot and clenching around his dick. He wanted to make that honey-gravel voice whine and rasp and yell.

His hold on Jack’s chin softened and he leisurely stroked down his throat. Jack let out a noise of pleasure as Gabriel’s callused hand skated over the tender skin, caressing Jack’s collarbone before splaying in the center of his chest. The demon’s heartbeat thumped an eager rhythm into Gabriel’s palm.

“Later. If you cooperate.” Gabriel was proud of how steady he sounded. “Get dressed.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Gabriel expected a frustrated growl or some choice invectives (incubi hated clothes almost as much as they hated being cockblocked), but Jack simply hopped off his lap with a bemused expression and sauntered towards the bedroom. Or rather, one of the bedrooms. It was a large, lavish apartment. The internet era had been good to sex demons.

It was why Jack had been relatively easy to find despite being unregistered. He was on Instagram. A gallery of plush pecs and blue eyes and oiled muscles, with a livestream schedule and rates for nudes listed in his profile. Sombra hadn’t even needed to do a locator spell. She just dove into the metadata of Jack’s snapshots, all the while teasing Gabriel about his ‘diligent research’ on their suspect.

He knew it was stupid to trust anything on the internet and especially stupid to trust anything an incubus said about himself on the internet, but Jack seemed different somehow. More genuine. More intelligent. More sentimental.

It was probably all an act to lure men like Gabriel in. He ruefully buttoned up his shirt and checked his police badge was still clipped to his belt.

Jack emerged in a compression shirt that seemed more paint than clothing and sinfully tight jeans designed to accommodate his tail. Gabriel’s arousal perked up again.

“Mute your thrall,” Gabriel said.

“Already did.” Jack smirked, gaze dropping to Gabriel’s groin. “That’s all you.”

Gabriel forged ahead through his embarrassment. “I didn’t think your kind could be anything but heterosexual. That complicates things.”

“Does it?” Jack challenged.

“I presumed I was looking for an incubus. Now, I have to expand that search to succubae too.”

As far as police investigations went, it was not a particularly successful day.

Since so many of their numbers were sex workers, the Guild of Incubi and Succubae’s administrative officers were hostile towards law enforcement. They weren’t fond of Jack either and seemed personally affronted that he declined to transform into his succubus form to seduce men. After several hours of bitching and persuasion, it was finally determined that none of their registered members’ pheromonal signatures matched those discovered on the politicians’ wives.

“At least we can rule that out,” Gabriel said.

“I need a fucking drink,” Jack groused.

“I can expense drinks.”

“How many?”

“However many needed to induce a reclusive witness to talk, so…” Gabriel grinned. “Make things difficult.”

At a nearby pub, they split a basket of fries between sips of whiskey. Incubi didn’t need to consume human food to survive but Jack took no shortage of pleasure in it, licking salt from his fingers in a way that kept Gabriel half hard the whole time.

Gabriel waited for conversation to stall out into awkward silence, but it unrolled at an easy clip. And in unexpected directions. Most sex demons thought and talked of little besides their hunts, conquests and climaxes. Their long lifespans disinclined them to care about human affairs beyond cultural shifts that made it easier or harder to feed. But Jack, who wasn’t young for a demon but who certainly wasn’t old, was interested in politics and excited by the world. Gabriel tried not to be too giddy that his initial assessment of Jack’s character was correct.

Jack was surprised and flattered. He’d never a met a human genuinely curious in hearing his opinions. Gabriel was...intriguing. Unsettling, even. Dazzled by Jack’s physical allure, humans rarely bothered to get to know him (if you didn’t count those dull ‘What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?’ exchanges). Though he knew Gabriel’s interest was probably a ruse to trick him into spilling information, Jack couldn’t help hoping it was real.

“You know, I refused to take this case at first,” Gabriel said. “Glad I changed my mind.”

Jack smiled. “Why’d you refuse?”

“Thought the wives were just enacting revenge on their husbands for proposing that bill that would lessen health insurance for unmarried mothers. Korpal, Sainclair and Hakim are all—”

Jack sat up with a start. “Hakim? Oh. Fuck. I might know who did this.”

“Really?”

Jack studied his whiskey, conflicted.

“Friend of yours?” Gabriel guessed.

“Can I ask you to hear her out? She’s usually got good reasons for what she does.”

It didn’t escape Gabriel’s notice that Jack hadn’t activated his thrall even though doing so would have made it much harder for Gabriel to refuse.

“I’ll see what I can do."

Ana Amari was, like most succubae, breathtakingly gorgeous. Only visiting for a few weeks, she’d set herself up in a plush hotel in the center of the city. She met them in the lobby in a midnight blue cocktail dress and stilettos, and greeted Jack with candid delight. Gabriel she was less enthused about.

“Yes, I fucked those women,” Ana said with teeth. Her black tail snapped like a whip. “Proud to say I ruined heterosexual sex for them. Their husbands will doubtless hunt down mistresses and when they do, I’ll be there to expose them for the slime they are and tank their sorry careers. What are you going to do about it?”

“What do you think I’m going to do about it?” Gabriel sneered.

He removed his phone from his pocket and switched off the audio recording.

“Oh, how stupid of me!” Gabriel exclaimed, dramatically bringing the back of his hand to his forehead. “I tried to apprehend the culprit alone and she put me under a thrall.” He swooned backwards and Jack fumbled to catch him so he didn’t hit the floor. “It was only with the help of this handsome incubus that I was able to leave unmolested.”

Ana and Jack stared at him. Gabriel made a shooing motion with his other hand.

Ana grinned. “I like him.”

She sashayed into the hotel lift and blew them a kiss before the doors closed.

Though Jack eased him back onto his feet, Gabriel didn’t attempt to go far.

“Well, thanks for clearing my name,” Jack said, feeling oddly shy. “Guess that’s it, huh? See you around?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner.”

Jack blinked and double checked he hadn’t accidentally triggered a thrall. “You’re…asking me on a date?”

“…yeah.” Gabriel scratched the back of his head at Jack’s incredulous gaze. “I’m probably just being an idiot, thinking you—”

“No, no, I’d like that,” Jack rushed to say. “A lot. I’m just not really used to guys being interested beyond sex.”

A smile spread over Gabriel’s face. “Well, I want to continue our conversation on Wilsonian diplomacy in the modern era. And then…”

Gabriel moved in close and his smile took on a dark, sultry edge. Jack’s stomach did a rabbity hop. He nearly purred when Gabriel’s hand stroked up the side of his neck to cup his cheek. Jack couldn’t remember the last time someone had gently touched him of their own free will. It made his heartbeat do strange things.

“I fully intend to keep my promise of fucking your brains out.”

Gabriel’s warm lips met his, sweet and hot. Jack’s toes curled and his tail flicked back and forth. Before long, it had wrapped itself around Gabriel’s thigh. Jack moaned. Gabriel kissed him with intent, with passion instead of mere lust, and the sensation melted Jack’s spine like a lit candle.

In the back of his mind, Jack wondered if this might even be what a demonic thrall felt like.

END


End file.
